mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лира Хартстрингс/Галерея/Сезон 4
Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Ponies in awe S4E02.png Twilight's friends in awe S4E02.png Радужные водопады Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Гордость Пинки Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Mane 6 looking at Cheese dancing while singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Me too!' S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Cheese -Epic-- S4E12.png Rainbow high-hoofs Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow 'no offense, Pinkie' S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight levitating the goof-off rule book S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Pinkie walking on piñata S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making Pinkie Promise gestures S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png Birth-iversary party pony parade S4E12.png Ponies swimming in a bowl of punch S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'party's starting out right now' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and friends dancing on stage S4E12.png Будь проще! Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Ponies in costume S4E13.png Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png Pinkie Pie inhaling S4E13.png Spike pushing S4E13.png Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Ванильная пони Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png Noteworthy with a bird on his head S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Twilight and friends go after Fluttershy S4E14.png Быть Бризи непросто Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Fluttershy -only two days to get that pollen back- S4E16.png Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png Rarity's even shinier coat S4E16.png Applejack and Rarity in awe of the Breezies S4E16.png Помощь Крошки Бель Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Sweetie -besides the dresses-!- S4E19.png Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png Sweetie frustrated S4E19.png Прыжок веры Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam -Impractical- S4E20.png Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Judges scoring dive S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The judges impressed S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Merry May giving a 10 S4E20.png Lyra giving a 10 backwards S4E20.png Lyra notices S4E20.png Lyra corrects herself S4E20.png Lyra smiling S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Pony in crowd bids Daruma doll S4E22.png Pinkie Pie -not fun enough!- S4E22.png Pinkie -made Twilight the princess she is!- S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Fluttershy touched by Rainbow's words S4E22.png Rainbow -might have forgotten that for a little bit- S4E22.png Rainbow -there's no way this trade can be fair- S4E22.png Rainbow returns the Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny -light the torch already- S4E24.png Spike -did you bring a match-- S4E24.png Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity in the lobby S4E24.png Pinkie Pie galloping to the stands S4E24.png Lyra steps through magic-disabling device S4E24.png Lyra Heartstrings has her magic sealed S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Pinkie -it all comes down to this one event-!- S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Rainbow Dash -wonder which medal that was-- S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow and Fluttershy fly through the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей